The power of a noble Prince
by prince on a white horse
Summary: Yeah I see where I messed up a lot the first time I posted this so I am re posting it
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^~PRINCE ON A WHITE HORSE  
Yeah I see where I messed up a lot the first time I posted this so I am re posting it… also thanks for the advice the person who was a guest who reviewed on 12/25/12 you were a big help!And Krystal thanks for your review! I'll be posting the second part soon then ^^  
STORY PLOT~ Wicked and Gui used ND and left Prince/Feng Lan on her/his own path to fight the DoL but will the hero take matters in his/her own hands? Prince shows his godly weapon spirit, his/her identity, and brings back all who sacrificed themselves for him/her. Not only this Prince decides to be the one to sacrifice, he pays one to his godly weapon and another to the Dol himself! How will things turmoil later on in the future!? Read to find out!  
=D  
Prince stood in front of the closed doors that lead to the man who his friends did whatever they could to get him to this man. But did his friends think that he wanted this, maybe just maybe he would happier if this man ruled as long as they were together? But no they used ND without asking him leaving him on his path. Prince wanted nothing to do with ND anymore all he wanted was his friends to be safe and by his side. His remanding friends gasped in total shock as they stared at the blood elf. The prized weapon of the blood elf started to give off a dark black glow. His black Dao went in the air then it went completely quiet as two white beams shot out of the Dao. Prince turned and walked to Ugly_ Wolf and Miwa to tell them something important "Both of you, Miwa call Zhuo and tell him to log on and Wolf_ Dage tell Gui to do the same." Both of the players were confused at first but then they understood and logged off instantly, but everyone else were still confused. "Prince what are you doing"asked Lolidragon with a perplexed look "Gui and Wicked used ND their characters are gone." But before Prince could explain a little girl's voice answered the question "Not really their characters are just in codes now but I can bring them back." All were shocked and looked behind Prince where the voice was coming from only to see a girl with blood red hair wearing a black and red commander's outfit. And to her left was Wicked's character being formed, to the girl's right Gui was also being formed the girl spoke again."Hello I am Dia." "According to the game codes I am the dictator of life's sister so I have some power which has to do with codes although I am hidden as a godly weapon." But Prince from the things I told you know I must take a sacrifice so I'll ask this only once are sure you want me to do this?""Dia I am sure I think I made it clear when I made those two call Wicked and Gui to get back on so don't worry any how I already decided what to use as a sacrifice." "I see so I am guessing you mean your identity hmm I guess it will suffice ok then I'll finish your two friends and take your sacrifice then." "Prince I Dia then Overtaker of Death will allow two wishes if you pay the price!" "Then I Prince will sacrifice my identity for the restoration of my friends and for strength to protect everyone here!" "Then wishes granted!" Yeah I made it longer XD~prince on a white horse ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Of A Noble Prince Chapter 2 There was a bright flash of light that blinded all the players surrounding the area. When the light faded away Prince and Dia were no where to be seen, however the Gui and Wicked avatars were standing in front of every one of their friends. Suddenly the two avatars started to move with life. Then both of the avatars eyes opened with astonishment brightly showing all over their faces. Prince's P.O.V(meanwhile) When the light flash Dia and I were transported to a different part of the game system to start the creation of my next bad ass* character i can't wait to see how this goes. *evil smirk* Back To Normal P.O.V At first both were shocked but snapped out of it when Prince was nowhere to be seen "where is Prince!?" both ask at the perfect time. Unaware to the two players there was a light forming behind them the bright light seemed to form a human body frame and to be exact a female human frame. The form then turn to real flesh and there stood a girl with long white spiked hair in a low ponytail, electric coal black eyes,wearing blood red armour and in her hand was the legadary black dao of the Blood Elf, Prince. Everyone stared at her in shock and almost fell over when she spoke the following lines.(besides lolidragon and lan's family+friends) "Well not as strong as Prince was but this avatar with have to do" and she began to walk to the door of the room where he was... time to face the dictator of life.


End file.
